Nothing That Is Expected
by TenRoseForeverAndEver
Summary: Natasha is mentally scarred from her recently failed mission and only Clint can make her feel better. But what happens when Clint has to leave for at least 2 weeks on a solo mission? Nothing that is expected, that's what. No flames, please. I'm still trying to improve my work.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am not dead. Yeah. I just haven't been updating. I don't like typing for long periods of time and I have homework and I wasn't allowed to go on the Internet for recreational purposes (reason at the bottom) and my life has just been really packed lately. But I felt like writing this at 11:56 pm and I was not tired one bit.

Enough of this author's note. On with the story!

* * *

By the way, I don't own the Avengers. I sort of wish I did. But not really.

Third Person's POV

"Do I have to?" Clint asked. Fury was standing in front of the TV in the rec room in Avengers Tower, telling Clint that he had a deep undercover mission that would take at least 2 weeks to carry out. Clint was obviously complaining.

"If you want to keep your job, then yes." Fury said. "But if you don't you can do whatever the fuck you want."

"I do need to keep my job." Clint said. "But what about Natasha?"

"What about Agent Romanoff?" Fury asked.

"She's... still a little shaken up from our last mission." Clint said. "You know, the one where she was kidnapped for a week by the same man who taught her what she knows."

"I didn't tell her to do that." Fury said.

"I never said you did." Clint said. "I'm just saying that you sent her to kill Ivan, the one guy who actually has a chance at killing her, without my help because you thought it would 'benefit her.' It was basically a suicide mission."

"Don't argue with my reasoning, Agent Barton." Fury said. "You are not in charge of this organization. You are barely in charge of your bow and quiver. You don't mess with me in any way and I won't find 15 reasons you are unfit to ever go on a mission again."

* * *

"Okay, sir." Clint said. "When do I start?"

A/N: Yeah, it's kind of short. But I made it so that it was sort of like a prologue with a small amount of explaination to why Clint has to leave. I could've made it longer if I felt like it, but I didn't. And if you read the author's note at the top, I'm sure you're wondering why I wasn't allowed on recreational Internet for 2 WEEKS. Here's what happened:

I accidently forgot to give in my Frankenstein essay to my Language Arts teacher. On my student report, it seems like I have a 0 for it, and since she hasn't given us any other homework, it made my overall grade an F.

My mom didn't like that.

She saw the grade and decided to punish me by not letting me go on recreational Internet, including listening to music while doing homework, for 2 weeks. I didn't listen, but I think it would've been strange for my account to be updated. I don't know if she checks my account, but I'm not taking any chances.

While typing this, I went to get some raisins as a quick midnight snack. And then my mom yelled at me.

For eating raisins.

I don't know either. Don't ask.

Now I have to brush my teeth and go to bed. So, goodnight to anyone who's reading this at the weirdest times! Don't worry, I do that all the time. See you tomorrow!


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE SORRY DON'T KILL ME

**THIS IS ONLY AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!  
**

**Sorry to anyone who thought that I was actually updating. I have an announcement to make.**

**If you think your story could be better spelling-and-grammar-wise, then write a review on this chapter with your username and your story name. I'll find the story, then copy and paste it into a word document, where I will then check the grammar. For example, if your story looks like this:**

**"Their group were hard to describe, they were popular but not the cheerleader/jock stereotypes, they were a group of misfits that all linked together to form a jigsaw of sorts. None of her friends knew exactly what happened to her but they knew it was worse than any of them had ever struggled through, they wanted her to open up and trust them like they trusted her, but she couldn't, she wouldn't."**

**-Broken, keepcalmandwrite (I took out a sentence cause there was no problem with it. Also, to keepcalmandwrite, sorry if you don't allow this. I'll change it if you want.)**

**You should probably review. If you don't understand what's wrong with it, I'll tell you. The sentences have too many unneeded commas. Many of those commas can be turned into periods. If your story looks like this:**

**"****Their group was hard to describe. They were popular, but not the cheerleader/jock stereotypes. They were a group of misfits that all linked together to form a jigsaw of sorts. None of her friends knew exactly what happened to her but they knew it was worse than any of them had ever struggled through. They wanted her to open up and trust them like they trusted her, but she couldn't. She wouldn't."**

******-Fixed version of Broken, keepcalmandwrite and I**

******You most likely do not need any help. You can review anyway, just for me to check for any minor mistakes. I am one of those people who can notice a letter missing in a word the first time I read it while half asleep, so I'll be sure to find anything.  
**

******Each week, I will choose one person randomly from the reviews and fix your story. It might take slightly longer than a week, depending on how long your story is.**

******That's all. I probably won't write anything else on the entire website for weeks. Goodbye.  
**

******TenRoseForeverAndEver**


End file.
